Liste der Filme und Animes von Studio Ghibli
Hier sind alle Werke des Studio Ghiblis chronologisch aufgelistet. Das Studio ist hauptsächlich durch seine Animefilme bekannt. Hier werden auch Games, Serien und Kurzfilme aufgelistet. Filme → Siehe Filmliste Hier sind alle Filme aufgelistet, die im Studio Ghibli Collection aufgenommen wurden. Leer.jpg|How Do You Live (voraussichtlich 2021) Die rote schildkröte.jpg|Die rote Schildkröte (2016) Marnie.jpg|Erinnerungen an Marnie (2015) 479479.jpg|Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya (2013) Wie-der-wind-sich-hebt-poster_article.jpg|Wie der Wind sich hebt (2013) Der-mohnblumenberg-plakat.jpg|Der Mohnblumenberg (2011) Arrietty-dvd-de.jpg|Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger (2010) Ponyo und das verzauberte Goldfischmädchen-DVD.jpg|Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer (2008) Die Chroniken von Erdsee-DVD.jpg|Die Chroniken von Erdsee (2006) Das wandelnde Schloss-DVD.jpg|Das wandelnde Schloss (2004) Das Königreich der Katzen-DVD.jpg|Das Königreich der Katzen (2002) Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland-DVD.jpg|Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (2001) Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas-DVD.jpg|Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas (1999) Prinzessin Mononoke-DVD.jpg|Prinzessin Mononoke (1997) Stimme des Herzens-DVD.jpg|Stimme des Herzens (1995) Pom Poko-DVD.jpg|Pom Poko (1994) Flüstern des Meeres-DVD.jpg|Flüstern des Meeres (1993) Porco Rosso-DVD.jpg|Porco Rosso (1992) Tränen der Erinnerung-DVD.jpg|Tränen der Erinnerung (1991) Kikis kleiner Lieferservice-DVD.jpg|Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (1989) Die letzten Glühwürmchen-DVD.jpg|Die letzten Glühwürmchen (1988) Mein Nachbar Totoro-DVD.jpg|Mein Nachbar Totoro (1988) Das Schloss im Himmel-DVD.jpg|Das Schloss im Himmel (1986) Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde-DVD.jpg|Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (1984) Serien Ronja-räubertochter-vol1.jpg|Ronja Räubertochter (2015) leer.jpg|Film Guru Guru (2001-2008), Serie Musikvideos → Siehe: Musikvideo-Liste Die Musikvideos sind Clips für ein Musikstück. Die Musik sind von Musikern. Das Studio macht nur die Animation. Piece.jpg|Piece (2009) dore-dore-no-uta.jpg|Which Which Song (2005) On-your-mark.jpg|On Your Mark (1995) Spots → Siehe: Spotsliste Spots sind kurze Clips im Fernsehen. Dazu gehören Werbespots. Ghibli-scrolls-short.png|Scrolls of Frolicking Animals, Werbespot (2016) Ghibli-drum-master.jpg|Drum Master, Werbespot (2015) Nisshin Seifun.jpg|Nisshin Seifun, Werbespot (2010, 2012) Yomiuri.jpg|Yomiuri, Werbespot (2004, 2005, 2009, 2010) leer.jpg|KNB Yumedegi, Werbespot (2004) House-food.jpg|House Foods, Werbespot (2003, 2004) leer.jpg|Risona Bank (2003) leer.jpg|House Foods - The Cat Returns, Werbespot (2002) Delicious Tea.jpg|Delicious Tea, Werbespot (2001) Mushi-bug.jpg|Lawson - Ghibli Museum Tickets, Werbespot (2001) leer.jpg|www.TVshop1.com, Online Spot (2000) leer.jpg|Kinyou Roadshow Opening, TV Spot (1997) leer.jpg|Hotaru No Haku, TV Spot (1996) Tscs.jpg|The Sky-Colored Seed, TV Spot (1992) Nandarou.gif|What Is It, TV Spot (1992) Shorts (Kurzfilme) → Siehe: Shortsliste Shorts sind Kurzfilme und werden im Studio Ghibli Museum oder auf DVDs als Bonusmaterial veröffentlicht. Einige Kurzfilme liefen sogar auf us-amerikanischen Filmfestivals und Kinos. Boro the caterpillar.jpg|Boro The Caterpillar (voraussichtlich 2018) Kyoshinhei.jpg|Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo (2013) Takara.jpg|Takara Sagashi (2011) Pandane.jpg|Pandane to Tamago Hime (2010) Chuuzumou.jpg|Chuuzumou (2010) Iblard.jpg|Iblard Time, OVA (2007) Taneyamagahara no Yoru.jpg|Night of Taneyamagahara (2006) Yadosagashi.jpg|Yadosagashi (2006) Monmon.jpg|Mizugumo Monmon (2006) Hoshi wo Katta Hi.jpg|Hoshi wo Katta Hi (2006) Gi2.jpg|Ghiblies 2 (2002) Imaginary flying machines.jpg|Imaginary Flying Machines (2002) Kujiratori.jpg|Kujiratori (2001) Catbasu.jpg|Mei to Koneko Bus (2001) Koro.jpg|Koro's Big Day Out (2001) Gi.jpg|Ghiblies (2000) Non-Ghibli → Siehe: Weitere Werke Vor Gründung des Studios haben die Mitarbeiter an vielen Animes mitgewirkt. Oft wird Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde als Ghibli-Werk bezeichnet, weil es die Gründung des Studios ermöglicht. Mary-witchs-flower.jpg|Mary und die Blume der Hexen Leer.jpg|Sherlock Hound (1983) Gauche-the_cellist.jpg|Goshu der Cellist (1982) Games (Konsolenspiele) → Siehe: Gamesliste Ni_No_Kuni.jpg|Ni No Kuni (2010) Magical-pendel.jpg|Magical Pendel (2002) 3401.jpg|Jade Cocoon: Die Tamamayu-Legende (1998) Nausicaa-adv.gif|Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (Game) (80er Jahre) Nausicaa-msx.jpg|Nausicaä in the Nick of Time (80er Jahre) Nausicaa-game-1.png|Nausicaä's Close Call (80er Jahre) Dokumentationen Die Dokumentationen erschienen auf der DVD Ghibli Gakujutsu Library in Japan. Siehe auch *Themen der Ghibli-Werke *Studio Ghibli *News zu Studio Ghibli *Studio Ghibli Museum en:List of Studio Ghibli Films Kategorie:Merchandise